Alice Art Online
by The FourTris
Summary: "If we make it back to the real world, I'll find you again and fall in love with you again." The players of a virtual reality MMORPG are trapped and fighting for their very lives. It is announced that the only way to leave the game is by beating it. Reality is merely an illusion, a very persistent one at that. Loves lost. Friends lost. Lives Lost.
1. Fresh Beginnings & Dreadful Announcment

**Enjoy my combination of SAO and GA. I know many other have tried this and I'm not the first but this is my mixture of the both. Warning: it has a lot of relation to the anime SAO just with the GA character and GA version of things. I TRIED! AND IT MIGHT NOT BE FLAWLESS BUT GIVE IT A READ ANYWAY IF YOUR A TRUE FAN. **

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE REAL CREATORS OF GA AND SAO. I PRAISE THEM FOR LIFE. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga**

* * *

A life, one where you have been born at the top. The crème de la crème. Hard to believe? A life of sophisticated clothing, fine cuisine, extravagant luxuries. Even now, as I mention it, you are envious of this kind of lifestyle that you may never have. A perfect delusion you indulge now and then. Everything comes easy, there are no limitations, no hesitations. But that is all it is. A fantasy. Something to strive for, an impossible goal and fascination. That is all it is. In reality it's not quite so perfect. Even my own mother and father scorn my nature, that to strive for excellence when there is none left to be gained. Is it any surprise then, when I left this world for another? To forsake my old life and begin anew? No, I don't think it's that god damn big of a deal.

* * *

**November 6th, 2022. Today's date. A date that would, without a doubt, become infamous worldwide.** The world focused on Japan as the launch of Alice Art Online drew tantalizingly closer. Alice Art Online, or AO as called by critics and players alike, was heavily anticipated as the first fully immersive virtual MMORPG. A total escape from this world into another, one with elements that could only be found in fantasy novels.

That promise of adventure and glory, I will admit that I felt its calling despite my disdain of video games. Like a siren call, I felt myself pulled towards the game, the attraction intensifying with each passing night. And now the time to answer that call had come.

A new challenge to overcome… no, the only challenge I could ever meet. A challenge that I could complete with my talents and not just name. I opened the boxes of the NerveGear, much like the controller console of these visual life-like games.

I placed the ROM into the helmet and placed the device on my head, securing its straps and lowering the visor. I ensured it was on and laid on my bed, my heart pounding at the thought of finally escaping this world, even if for a short moment.

"Link Start!"

With those words, the world faded into a splash of colors. I registered my name into the console, Natsume Hyuuga, and proceeded to phase through a white flash before it had all begun. This was it. This was my world… my home.

In an instant I was looking into the Alice world. Everything was incredibly life-like, perhaps even more vivid than reality itself. Soft renaissance music played from musicians scattered around the town, providing a musical background to the already lively plaza. The smell of freshly baked bread drifted through the air, mingling with other sweet smells that I couldn't identify. The warm sunlight and breeze played against each other as they brushed against my skin. Even taste was incorporated, as the air here tasted sweeter and more pure than anywhere I've ever been.

"Amazing." I shook my head to rid my momentarily lapse of focus. I began walking, intent on familiarizing myself with this world. Looking around, I decided to head down a random alleyway. As large as this city was, there was a high possibility of getting lost. Fortunately, there was a command to call a map of the city should that occur. It was marked with many useful icons, such as the major inn and shops. Yet, though they were marked, I did not want to rely on a crutch such as that. In the end, over reliance on a tool for something that could easily be done your self was foolish.

I walked by other players along my way but ignored them. I had no intentions of making acquaintances in this world. My aloof expression deterred all who would think of approaching me, something I was glad for. Old habits die hard. I had kept my unconcerned facade that I adopted in the real world and let it flow into this world as well.

Eventually, the number of players thinned as I wandered far away from the Starting Plaza. I still saw one or two wandering about, yet those appeared to already know their way around the city. Beta testers of the game most likely. Despite the few players, there were still quite a large number of people milling about. Those were the NPCs, artificial characters borne in this world. A far cry from actual humans but still a convincing mimicry, at least from appearances alone. Only from their gray markers could I identify them.

I stopped for a moment as I passed a shop, glancing at my appearance in this virtual world. Raven bangs and disheveled hair danced lightly as the gentle breeze played with it. Blood-like crimson eyes peered back at me. And yet the face, while slightly altered, was my own. The same accursed face that had always drawn so much attention to me, despite my attempts to hide it.

A quick glance at the time display in the corner of my eyes indicated that it was 2:45. I sighed and decided to enter the shop. I had been walking for well over an hour and a half without finding any satisfactory stores. This was far enough.

The shopkeeper, a western looking woman of fair appearance, greeted me as I entered. I let out a, "Hn," in reply and surveyed the wares. The way it works in this game is you have to attain an Alice, a supernatural ability that you used to assist you in the game. Much like a weapon. When you enter the world of Alice Art Online, you must find a shop and take a test to determine your Alice. Your Alice is said to be based on your personality, nature and potential. It also depends on the level quality the shop itself has. High class stores have better Alices.

"Please step through the barrier wall to determine your fated Alice."

A tall, shining, translucent, silver wall appeared steps away from me. Anticipating what was to come, I step forward. I stepped through and in an instant the wall, now red, smashed and shattered into tiny red pixels flowing around, much like what happens when a character dies in AO. Was that supposed to happen? I faced the shopkeeper only to find an awed look given my way.

"A dangerous type!" She finally said. That look of awe never leaving her face. She began to sweat as she proceeded to make a card appear from a glowing red light. Out came the card shooting towards my way, landing at my feet.

I picked the glowing card off the floor and took a long look at it.

_"High Class Dangerous Type"_

_Fire Alice_

Fire Huh? Judging from the look on her face, this card was proven to be very rare. Along with the fact that it cost me the majority of my equipment. In the end, I was left walking out of the store wearing only a plain gray shirt and black pants, less than 10 rabbits, the currency in this world, and a valuable Alice card. I was glad with the fact that I didn't receive a defense Alice Card for the simple purpose of focusing on pure attacking power.

A fair bit of walking later led me to the fields around the Starting City. There were plenty of players out hunting with their newfound Alices already but I managed to find an isolated spot for myself. Blue boars roamed here, so called Fury Boars by the system.

I flinched as one turned its attention towards me and berated myself for allowing that reaction. These boars were intimidating, that was a given. They were as big as an average man's torso and looked like they could easily tear me apart. However, that was something I could not allow. I was here to make a name for myself as someone great. Someone who could be said to be legendary. I would not allow a lowly creature as a boar stand in my way.

I drew my card out and took a deep breath to calm myself. This was the first obstacle on my path and I would overcome it. I charged the nearest boar with a blaze of fire resting in both hands and threw it as if it were a light baseball. The boar went on a rampage, greatly affected by the burn I had given it. A bar appeared above it, signifying the health remaining. It was a scarce amount of red and a great amount of sliver where it had been shaved away. My attack had been impressively effective. I smirked with pride as I finished it off with another toss of a flame

I got to my feet and began walking to the hunting grounds again when I heard it. The chiming of church bells. Instinctively, I turned towards the source of the sound. I was met with flashes of light as hundreds, no thousands of players, were teleported here. I wondered for a brief moment whether it was an elaborate scheme like those so called flash mobs that appeared in the streets. That notion was quickly evaporated when mutters turned into shouts of confusion and anger.

Shouts like, "What's happening?"

"Can't they fix this?"

"Get the hell out here, GMs!"

I was confused. Just what had happened? There was a possibility of a system error that required the players to be teleported here but I found it highly unlikely.

"Ah, look up!"

A shout that had somehow risen above the others. I snapped my head upwards and saw what had drawn that person's eyes. There, across the bottom of the next floor, was a crimson pattern spreading across its entirety. The words 'Warning' and 'System Announcement' written end to end. And then, from the middle of the pattern, oozed a crimson fluid consistent with blood. I almost turned away from the eerie sight but forced myself to watch.

The liquid morphed into a thirty-meter tall figure with a dark hooded robe draped around it. It appeared to be the creator himself! _Persona_, the peculiar voice said it was. The figure explained how we were caged, locked inside this virtual reality through the NerveGear we had interfacing with our bodies in reality. How this false reality would become our own, as the termination of our health points would equal the termination of our lives. Unless we clear all 100 floors, once we've done so we'd be able to return to our normal lives. The dark figure disappeared after quoting, "The game has just begun." Within a matter of minutes the crowd of people exclaimed with terror and panic. They immediately tried looking for various ways to escape and log out. However, I was not about to foolishly leave the city. **Afterall, Persona did say that the game had just begun and it not game over yet.**

* * *

**Words from the Author. Hey so yeah, I tried to do the impossible and combine SAO with GA. I did my part as a writer and wrote so now you as the readers have to review and decide if I accomplished it or failed. All thoughts are accepted, good and bad. BECAUSE I KNOW THE GAKUEN ALICE FANDOM IS GOING THROUGH A ZOMBIE APOCALYSPE IN STORIES AND REVIEWS NOW! I KNOW THERE ARE PHANTOM READERS LURKING AROUND! I CAN SENSE YOU... I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER SO ITS BETTER THAT YOU LEAVE A REVIEW. **


	2. Unsure Alice

**CHAPTER TWO IS BORN! Okay I don't know if it's a little OC for some people but I tried to keep everything in the NatsuMi ritual. **

**Polka Dot underwear peeking : CHECK**

**Natsume sleeping in tree evesdropping : CHECK**

**Mikan clueless and asking tons of questions : CHECK**

**OH AND FEEL FREE TO DROP IN SOME SUGGESTIONS! I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM.**

**This chapter is in Mikan's point of view and will be rotating between Natsume and Mikan. Hopefully if everything goes to plan. **

**Again, I own nothing. I WORSHIP THE CREATORS OF SAO AND GA!**

* * *

** BEFORE YOU READ! **

** JUST A LITTLE THANKS IN RESPONSE OF THE AWESOME AND KIND REVIEWERS**

**I LOOK FORWARD TO YOU READING THE STORY AND SUPPORTING ME, LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Kitkat ~ THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I HOPE YOU FIND THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS TO BE INTERESTING AS WELL : )**

**StupidityNowOffersWisdom ~ I LOVE YOU TOO! *FRANTICALLY WRITES TEN OTHER CHAPTERS* THANKS I HOPE ITS WORKING... : P**

**TheCrimsonFireFly ~ YUP I'M WATCHING IT! ITS SO GOOD I'M IN LOVE WITH IT. THANKS AND KEEP R&R : D**

**LPrincess ~ THANK YOU! I DON'T REALLY GET MUCH ABOUT MY TWISTS SINCE I'M A CLICHE PERSON SO IT REALY MEANS A LOT! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST EVERYDAY, WHEN I GET THE CHANCE. BUT I PROMISE I WON'T GO INTO HIBERNATION AND ABANDON THE STORY : 3 I APPRECIATE THE PRESSURE ,NICE TO KNOW SOMEONE CARES ABOUT THE STORY. WOAH, THIS WAS LONG HEHEHEHE. **

**DEVIlishAngel00 ~ THANKS! KEEP READING AND SUPPORTING! I LOVE THAT YOUR ENJOYING IT : )**

* * *

**Mikan Sakura**

* * *

It was a week and a half before I set out from the Starting City. By that time, I had succeeded in enhancing my skills with the game. However, I had yet to learn the powers of my Alice. How was I supposed to use it? I also did some research on the types of Alices. There are four apparently. Latent, Pheromone, Special and of course, Dangerous.

I lied on the grass and listened to the calm swishing of the winds . The weather was nice today, probably the best one we'll ever have considering that the other players had begun planning how they would take down the floors one by one. There were guilds and parties forming and holding meetings of all sorts. All because of the rampage everyone went on the first day. I didn't get it. What was the point of all this? What trapped us here? We aren't his personal hamsters for amusement!

"Anna? Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Mikan!"

"Mikan. Cute name!" The shopkeeper exclaimed. I was here to find out what my Alice was and had made a new friend! After all, that is why I had started to try this game.

"Step through the barrier to determine your Alice, Mikan."

I drew a quick breath and proceeded to step through the glowing wall. What Alice would await me? I tried to go through it but, SMACK! A sting of pain arose through my nose. I soothingly rubbed it in attempt to heal the pain. I couldn't go through it! Bugs? Already on the first day?

"It appears the test isn't able to assist your case. Let me try something."

Anna grabbed a small pocket knife from a basket of equipment and threw it toward me. I flinched and snapped my eyes shut awaiting the impact, but it never came. I peeked open an eye to see the knife floating in mid air!

"Nullification!" Anna shouted in delight!

"First one all morning! Congratulations." She said handing me a glowing blue card.

I read its contents:

Rare Special Type

Nullification Alice

Just then, a cavernous rumble had shaken the streets, a huge cloaked figure looking over the crowd. Blood trickled from the ends of the cloak, forming a distressing pool of unrefined red substance underneath it. Many of the civilians began exclaiming in terror.

"Silence! I welcome you all to Alice Art Online. I am Persona, the creator of AAO and I have something very essential to add to the game which you haven't heard of in the reviews or summaries of the game. As you probably are aware, the log out button has disappeared. This is not a bug and will not resolve itself in a few hours, this is real. There is only one way out of Alice Art Online now, and that is to defeat all 100 floors. As a side note, if you die in Alice Art Online, you will die in real life. The Nerve Headset will scramble your brain the moment it is taken off and the moment you die here. The game has just begun my fellow Alice's. Just begun."

This can't be true.

Yesterday's events were very surprising. Were we never going to live as our real selves again? I inwardly sighed. I don't know what to feel, it's a matter of life and death!

"That black hooded man is mad! I bet he is some sort of deranged sadist!" I loudly exclaimed to myself.

"I'm pretty sure we've established that by now," a voice arose above me. I gasped, caught off guard. I looked up and saw another player above me in a tree. What the hell?

"You ruined my chance of a peaceful sleep," he said yawning. This boy looked my age, jet black hair, tall, haughty attitude and crimson! Crimson eyes! Woah, I thought that our character modules were taken away and we had to play the rest of the game in our real life appearances. Why does this dude have red eyes? Huh.

"W-who are y-you?" I hesitated to say, he reminded me of the same aura that Persona guy had. Cold yet calm.

The boy merely smirked and said, "You owe me a fight."

I blinked in confusion as I registered the speaker and his words. A fight? He wanted a fight!? With each other!? Weren't we supposed to help stay alive?! This guy might be even more of a sadist than the creator! I gave him a cold glare.

"Hey," Before I was able to finish my sentence, he drew out a raging flame and aimed it towards my face. I flinched once again, still unknown of how to use my Alice to defend myself let alone attack. Strangely, the effect of his flame never came and instead just disappeared a few inches before it was able to collide with my face. Just how it did at the store! Was this the effect of my Alice?

The boy kept that same calm look. He simply shrugged and said, "You should find a better Alice," and used a teleporting crystal to teleport out.

Hmph. Who did this guy think he was? Asking for a fight? News flash, we can die in this world too. I strolled along the field of grass spotting no sign of other players. Out of nowhere, I heard the cry of a boar, the animal headed for me at a fast motion. I recoiled, uncertain of how my Alice would help me out here. The boar shown no signs of retreat for it proceeded on running me over and flattening me as if I were a short stack of pancakes! A blue light appeared and the boar wasn't able to come any further. It was as if an invisible wall was in its way. Like how I wasn't able to go through the barrier! Did I have some sort of barrier Alice as well?

The boar stumbled for a moment, surprised by my ambush. However, I saw the lack of strength in the barrier when the boar had only slightly tapped it, causing it to disintegrate. Without so much of a warning, the now enraged boar dashed forward. I flew back a good meter or two, my body hitting the earth with a merciless thud. Thankfully, pain did not exist in this world. At least not from combat. Still, I was shaken and disoriented from flying through the air. I let out a groan and got back to my feet. The boar was already in the middle of another charge, this time with its tusks lowered. I stepped to the side, ready for its attack this time, but it never came. In a quick flash the boar was set on fire and was growling with agony as its life span slide down to zero. What happened? Don't tell me I have the Fire Alice too? I turned around only to see the annoying smirk of that red eyed boy again. What's his deal? Stalker.

"Are you stalking me?!" I exclaimed, enraged of how this guy fought my battle for me and gained all the rewards of winning. Sure I was going to become minced meat if the boar had stuck around any longer but still, he had no right!

"As if. Shouldn't you be saying 'thank you' for saving you're pathetic ass?"

"Ugh you jerk, what is your problem!"

He smirked and said, "Calm down… Polka Dots."

It had taken me a minute to realize that he was speaking of my underwear print. How did he even... That perv! This guy was really going to get it now! Who the hell does that?!

"How did you-"

"You got knocked down by that boar more than once. Enough for the world to see underneath that short skirt of yours."

"PERVERT!"

You wouldn't even guess what he did next. SMIRKED! What? Was that a ritual for him or something?! Worst day EVER!

I turned around to give the boy a piece of my mind when he vanished. Gone. Gone like bell bottoms in the 1960's. Vamoose! Well then, be like that then. I groaned. This sure is a bummer.

This meant one thing. I really needed to find a new Alice and fast. F. Just F all this.

* * *

******Hey there! So okay I had made my debut yesterday and I was surprised! No flames booyah! So I'm sorry if this all seemed redundant but yeah.. I also know that 74 people read the first chapter! 74! Where are those reviews, comments, the love! COME ON PEOPLE WAKE UP SMELL THE FRESH AIR! I'm updating very regularly so you readers should at least drop in some reviews. I know some people might not think that reviewing is all that important but it is. Trust me! And thanks a bunch to those who did really wish I could do more to thank them. Well people until next time. Please more reviews! **


	3. Orange Clad Slayer? Front Lines?

**Hello ^.^ THANKS FOR OPENING THIS UP AND READING IT! **

**Oh and, Boss are Monsters which guard the floors and must be slayed in order to clear the floor. You'll read about them in the chapter to come.**

**Thank you to the following people,**

**i3fanfics ~ I love that nickname! Nutella-Chan is a little most suitable but thanks so much! : D**

**DEVIlishAngel00 ~ hehehe but that's why we love him! :3**

**Guest ~ Thanks so much! I'll try to update regularly until then keep reading! : )**

* * *

**SORRY GUYS! I RECIEVED REVIEWS SAYING THAT NASTUME WAS BADLY DEVELOPED IN THIS AND THAT THEY DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHETHER IT WAS NATSUME'S POV. **

** SOMEONE~ YES IT IS NATSUME'S POINT OF VIEW**

** GUEST ~ I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND I PROMISE TO MAKE HIM BETTER.**

* * *

To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.

~ Dumbledore

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga**

* * *

There were stunning trees and fields filled with a brilliant diversity of wildflowers. There were forests of trees that were filled with a canopy of leaves and a whole lot of striking colors that thrived wherever I looked. The home I had just bought was a nice, mediocre sized cottage that stood on a hill that passed over a small village. There was an insignificant population of people and no stores or source of socialization, but oddly enough, I was fine with that. Just the fresh, clear oxygen in the air, the indistinct glowing lights of the community at night time and the scattering of stars in the dark, night sky was all I required, all I've ever needed. It was almost too good to be true.

The area in which I lived in the real world was periodically displayed with a tinge of grey in the sky, the significant sign of pollution lingering in the air. Even the occasional shift of wind was tainted with the city gas. It disgusted me to the very core.

Surprisingly, it didn't cost much to buy this house. When I had grown bored of sleeping in local inns and hotels, I traded around and earned a fair sum of rabbits. Thus I spent it here on the 11th floor. Three months had passed since the launching of the game and number of floors cleared were 16. Hell would freeze over before all 100 floors would be cleared. How pathetic is that.

Having nothing else to do, I decided to take a quick stroll through the forest. Honestly, I was still contemplating between attempting to leave or stay in this world forever. I mean, it wasn't a bad idea; I liked this place far better than the real world. The events I would have to face in reality did not exist here and that was the way I liked it to be.

Abruptly, I heard the snap of a twig and faint rustle of the bushes beside me. I smirked, it only makes it more fun when you can't see what you're dealing with.

A wolf appeared, its vicious fangs bared in a gruesome grin. The orange marker over its head indicated its higher level and strength compared to that of the boars I had fought earlier.

The wolf leapt, its jaw opened wide to tear into my flesh. But I was ready. The wolf's glistening fangs clamped down on my arm. A slight cracking noise indicated that I had probably earned myself a major injury. I ignored it and was glad that pain didn't exist in this world. I found myself grinning at the wolf's now exposed underside. My right hand was jam-packed with a raging flame and I swung my hand left, right and left again quickly. The wolf shattered before it was able to even register what had happened and it was vanquished.

A fanfare sounded and a violet message appeared in front of my eyes. "Congratulations. You leveled up," it read. Beneath it was the battle results screen, indicating I had reached level twenty and gained even more rabbits. My health bar grew as well, although an exclamation mark remained indicating that I needed to get an antidote for my wolf's bite.

I opened the status screen contemplating on what to invest the status points in when I found an invite to a guild. I opened the invite and read about the said guild. Tch, seems pretty top notch.

_Congratulations Player!_

_You are invited to join the legendary guild:_

_Guardians of the Real._

_A guild significantly for Dangerous Alice Types and a chance to fight on the front lines._

_To join our guild please attend our meeting at Warrior Ward Café on the 4th floor._

_We'll be happy to see you there._

Happy my ass, being in a guild meant either leading or being lead and I didn't want any loser trying to control me.

The thought of wanting to stay lingered back into my mind and I immediately shook the feeling out. Living in a fake world made me just as fake as the next person, right? No doubt I was still unconfident about my decisions. Maybe another battle would refresh my thoughts. No, they were all too redundant. I needed something new. Something lively with an audacious feeling perhaps. The front lines, eh?

I teleported myself to the 12th floor, unaware of everything that was going on. Seemed like there was already a collection of players battling against this floor. I observed the criteria, dismayed by the performance of these players. One by one they were dying and shattering without so much of a comeback. That was when it hit me, the players were being thrown to the ground by an unknown being that wasn't in sight. I ate my words, maybe it wasn't so fun to deal with something you couldn't see.

The roar of a massive beast rang and about twenty feet above the heads of a group of players was a tentacled creature of greater power than any wolf or boar. This sure wasn't all rainbows and sunshines.

"Commander! Our numbers are falling by the minute! We need to retreat," referred the soldiers clad in gladiator like attires and gold tinted helmets, desperately trying to fight the boss of the 12th floor.

The uneasy man clad in a helmet distinguished from the rest, assuming that he's the leader, began to fear that this was his last battle. He wasn't ready to die yet and instead of giving orders to his team, he fled using a transporting crystal, thereby abandoning his associates. Tch, what a coward.

The boss went out of hand, violently slaying soldier after soldier. Unable to bare the sight, a cloaked figure arrayed in orange apparel took charge. Leaping over pillars and columns, the figure was horizontally sprinting up the monster itself.

I widened my eyes and was astonished, realizing what they had planned to do. The cloaked figure jumped up to eye level with the beast, only to anger the creature and provoke it. The beast raised its tentacle in attempt to swat the figure out of the air.

A blinding blue light appear, illuminating every corner of the cavern. The beast's attack wasn't able to proceed further and stop midair as if hitting a barrier. Wait, I've seen this before.

A blue light appeared and the boar wasn't able to come any further. It was as if an invisible wall was in its way.

I clicked my tongue, it was that idiot. I ran out to the beast only to be overwhelmed by the next action of the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure imitated the beast's attack, their left arm morphing into a tentacle and swatting the beast with a tentacle like that of its own. Unleashing a prevailing Alice. Hn, impressive.

Stealing the spotlight, I leapt forward to finish off the beast with an eruption of my fire and burned it to crisps. The fire ceased and the battle was over. The 'level up' message had appeared once again bringing me to a level twenty-five. The points and rabbits of course were divided among the cloaked figure and I.

"You again?!"

The remaining soldiers cheered and praised us. Another floor cleared, so this is what it's like to take on bosses. An adrenaline-charging experience indeed.

The cloaked figure removed their veil and exposed their real identity. However, I smirked, already knowing who it was. There before me stood. . .


	4. Unintentionally Joined A Guild

**Heyyoo. Woah this might be my longest chapter yet! Okay, just to make sure there are no confusions this one is in Mikan's POV. Any other confusions feel free to let me know.**

* * *

**I dedicate this chapter to nix (guest) because that review really warmed my heart and DEVIlishAngel00 because she has been a supporter of this story since the beginning (sorry it took so long to realize that ... hehe) : D **

**To my other reviewers, you guys are awesome.**

**nix ~ Aww :3 you are the best, thank you so much. That's like my favorite review out all the ones I've seen. Really warms my heart. I put a lot of effort into this story so it really makes me happy. Please keep reading! **

**potatochip-chan ~ The love is yet to come my friend! I be sure to make it extra steamy. Until then, give me some suggestions on how to make it "lovey-dovey" cuz I'm an epic fail... :P**

**Someone ~ okay, I'm sorry. I know ugghh I should've been more clear about that. Since I'm kinda going in a pattern and alternating between Natsume and Mikan it can get confusing even for me. But this chapter is Mikan, that howalon lover xD **

**Guest ~ Well then, be like that then. Haha jk. I understand, I'll try to be more descriptive and develop my characters even more. In fact there will be even more characters in the next chapter ;)**

**lilangel25 ~ Yup I will! Keep on reading :)**

**DEVIlishAngel ~ Thank you so much! Yeah I know bad cliffhanger :C but I'm glad you liked it. I wanna support you like you support me, if there's ever anything ya need I'm here for ya ;) your awesome and hope we can be friends. PS. I just found out, WE HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY! GO APRIL BABIES!**

* * *

**Mikan Sakura**

* * *

Screw my Alice.

The three words I constantly kept muttering whenever I lost battles in the most humiliating ways. In any case, my Alice was embarrassing. Well that's what it used to be. Confused? You're not alone. You should've seen me when it had happened. It went a little like this…

It had been a week since I had met that perverted, hobo stalker that resided in trees. I had grown tired of battling boars and wolfs. Despite their growing strength and quick charges as the levels increased, it was nothing more than the same types of attacks I had dealt with before. Because of that, I had decided to fight the wind wasps that appeared across a stone bridge in a small grove of trees. It appeared like an excellent plan. Since they were small and agile, it would be a perfect way to snag some status points. I realized quickly how terrible of an idea that was.

A wind wasp flew towards me, causing me to instinctively leap backwards. Yet another flew from the side, its black and green striped body glowing an unnatural hue. I tried to activate my Alice, hoping to stop its charge. It barley worked.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I rolled away from yet another wasp as it flew with its stinger bared for a critical attack. I couldn't get it to stop. Despite the miraculous defense effect my Alice had, it wasn't enough to stop the wind wasps that were rapidly appearing. As soon as I entered a position where I could strike it with a knife I had received from trading, the wasp had vanished and quickly moved to another position. That, along with the fact that their AIs were adapting meant that I was being pushed back, unable to do more than dodge.

Another wasp flew in from above and I ducked, managing to only get grazed. I could see from the corner of my eye that my HP bar had decreased to the middle of the yellow zone. This was very, very bad.

The wasps stopped for a moment, hovering in the air. I was relieved for the briefest of moments before I saw their plan. With eerie synchronization, all of the wasps gathered as one in front of me. My vision was filled with black and green, each wind wasp contributing to a large swarm.

I took a step back. This was not just bad. This was practically game over for me. When that attack connected, I would be dead. Time to say hello to Kami-sama. One direct hit from just a single wasp had sent my HP to red. A combined attack from the whole swarm and I'd be dead before I hit the ground. In that brief lull before the attack, a thought occurred to me.

"Perhaps I should have joined a party or something with that pervert from before."

The wasps attacked, a cloud of green and black surging towards me. On instinct, I leapt backwards again. Half a second after, I realized that I was at the edge of the cliff falling like a bird that was trying to chew off its own wings by flailing them frantically.

I realized another second later that I was now falling at an alarming rate. Instinct took over, that primal fear that all humans had. I screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

At the spur of the moment, I found myself flying! Did I become an angel already? Would my soul be haunting this MMORPG? If so, Persona I'm coming for you first for giving me such a lousy Alice! No wait, I'm coming for that perverted guy first! Wait, what the hell are these ugly, clear, bug-like wings doing on my back? It hit me. I developed the traits that the wasp had! If I have wings then… Ewww! What is this pointy, sharp thing doing on my butt! Curse wasps for having stingers!

Okay, panicky questions later. Kick wasp-ass now. I used my new found abilities and gave the wasps a taste of their own medicine. Hell no, not even a taste. I practically gave them a full two-thousand doses of it! Shuffling backwards, I pricked each wasp while my flying was angling sideways. I bet if I were to video tape myself it'd end up on America's Funniest Home Videos, no doubt about it! I was just about doing the Harlem Shake with these wasp-like skills.

No wasp was shown mercy, it was a matter of minutes before the victory banner had appear and I was bumped up to a higher level. My regular appearance was present and as if on cue, I checked my stats to see how my derpy Alice had evolved.

Player: Sakura M.

Level: 18

Rank: Special Star *

Rabbit Income: 300 each month *

Rabbit (s): 57

Classified Type: Special/Dangerous*

Alice: Nullification/ Stealing*

Huh? Stealing Alice? Dangerous Type? Woah, 300 each month?! I had the urge to do a happy-dance right there but I held it in, just in case some wacko was watching. There were stars indicating what was changed. Apparently, I now had two Alices!

So that's how everything ended up with my Alice issues. I had a tremendous amount of pride in my Alice now. My self-esteem was probably sky-rocketing. A fanfare banner had broadcasted and something was blinking in my status updates. I scrolled over it to find an invitation of some sort.

Congratulations Player!

You are invited to join the legendary guild:

Guardians of the Real.

A guild significantly for Dangerous Alice Types and a chance to fight on the front lines.

To join our guild please attend our meeting at Warrior's Ward Café on the 4th floor.

We'll be happy to see you there.

No way, this was great! Things were going my way now! It's perfect! I suppressed the overwhelming happiness trying to erupt from within and just endorsed a grin from ear to ear. I whipped out my teleport crystal and set the destination for the 4th floor forecasting on going to Warrior's Ward Café.

In a quick flash I was brought to the 4th floor. The town was tranquil at this time of the day, or rather night. Softly lit buildings provided a gentle atmosphere, exemplified by ambient music played by a lone NPC in the plaza. Upon arriving, I looked around taking note of the gruesome looking people here. Men that looked as if they were skyscrapers by their height, eyeliner applied intensely think in corners of eyes I didn't know existed, clothes that revealed so much skin that I didn't know whether it could even be classified as clothing. I shuddered as I continued to walk forward. My gaze fixed on the ground as I could feel several eyes intently watching me. I was disguised and I felt that my new Alice meant for a new beginning. I was clad in an orange cloak, attempting to keep my face hidden due to the incentive that I had completely isolated myself from other players. There was a high probability that some slighted player might decide to drag me outside the town's Safe Area and finish me off.

I entered the café where the meeting was being held and was warmly welcomed. I was even offered a beverage; a sweet drink purple in color. I had only taken two sips of it and already had gone crazy about it. It was delicious! I continued chugging down the drink as the meeting went on. I had four? Maybe twenty-three but who's counting! The room was going violent, people going hysterical with drinks in hand. I even found myself laughing as well! Hmm… I licked off droplets that outlined my upper lip like a mustache.

A tall man stepped onto the platform where the previous speaker was talking and welcomed everyone. There was this indescribable aura surrounding the man who clearly held a form of superiority. A shiver traveled down my back and I stood up straight along with the others in the room. I actually placed my drink down for the first time since entering the café.

The man spoke, "I welcome you all to the guild. A request has been sent to all of your status updates so please accept it and we can begin. Let me explain everything. Once you accept, you will be duty-bound to this guild until the game has been defeated. Dedication, hard work, courage and commitment, all of these traits are required. Everyone will fight and everyone will be protected. If you don't think you can handle this, then speak now and cowardly leave if that is your wish."

A nasty feeling inside of me was summoning. Did I want to quit? Being bound meant there was no escape after accepting but I had to consider the benefits. I opened up the status update and somehow my finger had developed a mind of its own. It was like I had lost control of it. It moved on its own, sliding and touching the accept button. A message appeared two second after, indicating that I had joined a guild.

"Congratulations! This is great news for you have all accepted. I shall call the names of the people who are eligible to run for leadership roles in the guild. The people I call will fight on the 12th floor and the person that conquers that floor will become our vice president."

I yawned, that sure was a long list of names. It took quite a while that I could feel myself getting sore from sitting down for such a long time. I stood up to stretch but was caught off guard when I heard my name being called!

". . . and Mikan Sakura! These people will be eligible to fight on the 12th floor. Please be on your way at this moment."

I abruptly straightened myself, pulling the veil over my face. 12th floor? This should be fun. . . not. It was as if all the previous faith I had in my Alice was stabbed with a straw and sucked up. I didn't have a mirror around me but I swear that if I were to look into one nothing but a wishy-washy, pale, lifeless face would stare back at me. I walked out the door, the whole meeting felt like once I walked it I didn't have a say anymore. Many suspicious looks were thrown my way but I had just disregarded them and shrugged while I continued to walk. A lone NPC played a slow song on a fiddle of sorts, melancholic in nature. If one were to look at the scene at the moment, it would be similar to a lone soldier heading off to battle. In a way, that would be accurate.

I took a deep breath and looked upward towards my goal. Going eight floors above would either be my ticket to Kami-sama or my chance to carve my name into AAO's hall of fame. I took out a teleport crystal.

"Teleport: 12th Floor!"

A soft chime from a bell echoed throughout the town and a blue light enveloped me. It marked the beginning of a teleport, calming and quite relaxing. When a teleport occurred, there was only the faintest sensation of being pulled towards the direction of your destination before you were there. There was only a time delay at a fraction of a second, at most. Convenient transportation, I'd say.

I inwardly sighed, "Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought." I stepped towards the door, God knows what would be beyond it. Just as I was about to enter, I fixed on a famous gesture. I think my rank of coolness just increased by a colossal percentage, because. . . I smirked.

* * *

**Hello again! So I hope you found this chapter to your liking! so yeah, you guys basically know what happens when Mikan goes to the 12th floor and the next chapter will carry on from there with Nastume's POV. Until then, keep reading and reviewing.**


	5. Uncontrollable Feelings

Hey my lovely readers! Woah I think I just quoted Narumi there! Okay I know you guys are probably thinking, where are the other characters? Don't sweat, they'll come soon. Well I won't keep you long,

Chapter Dedication:** adrienna22 **and** funkyhusky **

**adrienna22 : **What is SAO you ask? Well to explain that I'm gonna have to sing a song but I'll spare your ears from my bad singing :3 SAO is for Sword Art Online, its an anime. Its really good so if you haven't heard of it you should watch it! I'm the youngest of 3 brothers, of course I'd know about video games! I know! My epic gun of 'interestingness' scared all the zombies away! :D But yes I agree there is still a lot of great stories. I'm sorry, I'll fix that and turn it into italics and write the POV info right now! *bows repeatedly in forgiveness* Yup, this chapter should remind you of GA anime moments as well ;) I try really hard on the fighting parts so thank you! ^.^ Not quite, but her 2nd Alice is better explained here. Natsume isn't their, _yet_ ;) Thanks a bunch for reading and keep doing so!

**someone : **No problem! anything for my readers ^.^

**nix : **Yup Asuna and Mikan are alike but Kirito and Natsume aren't :( There is such a thing as a NutellaIsMyKryptonite twist?! AW, THANK YOU! *Tears up in joy* Roger! I will not cling to the SAO plot in your command. But the significant moments that occurred in both animes will be displayed here. I have a plot turning that involves Persona but that's alright someone else is the leader of GOTR. Thank you so much! :3 I'll be sure to take your advice.

**blueabyss16 : **What can I say, I grew up in the ghetto so yeah :S Haha yeah I've got a crazy sense of humor.

**funkyhusky : **After reading that, I got so happy I stubbed my toe so we're even ;3 *Envelops you into a glomp* You acted it out? Woah thanks! I'm really flattered! You my friend are epically awesome xD

**RaspberriCloud : **I do that too sometimes, this is my fifteenth computer ;) I remember reading your story! The one about Mikan and the cat named Charlie! That's really good! Update on that too, kay? If you don't mind, I borrowed a line from there. I give you all the necessary credit for it though. Keeping on reading!

**DEVIlishAngel00 : **Wouldn't it be awesome if we were born on the same year too? Me neither, I don't like pointy things growing out of my butt xD Same here, I'll wish you Happy Birthday as well!

Now get to reading!

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga

* * *

"I challenge you to battle with me!" Hands on her hips, she stood ends of her brown hair was flowing, the rest of it trapped amongst annoying pigtails. A determined look was fixed into her matching brown eyes. A flicker of surprise crossed my face but it quickly turned into a wide smirk. Her eyes narrowed, taking in the bait of haughty façade that I had laid out for her. There seemed to be an almost tangible aura around. The momentary look of suspicion vanished as a radiant smile replaced it.

"Come at me already, or are you… Chicken?"

I successfully resisted the urge to raise my brow at her words. By adding in that last line, she was testing my integrity as a player. An underhanded manipulation, I scoffed.

"What's in it for me?"

Her eyes travelled away from mine as if perplexed by the question. Marking my cue to blow her off and leave, I placed my hand over my jacket pocket that held a teleporting crystal. My actions were interrupted by her outburst, "Anything the winner wants! Loser has to comply…"

I answered her with a surge of fire engaged onto the pigtails in her hair, "You're on."

A transitory look of bewilderment wavered over her and she restrained herself from making any sudden exclaims. You could tell she wanted to though. With a brand new look of resentment she palmed the ends of her tresses. This meant war for her. Only amusement to me.

She charged towards me in a fearsome posture, intent on splitting my skull. She did backflip to escalate the force of her kick aimed for me. It was fast, a simple move enhanced to an impossible speed. I'll give her some acclaim, she did get a lot better with her Alice and such. However, I avoided her attack with a single step and countered with a horizontal outpouring of fire, exceeding the speed.

Her nullification Alice made my attack as effective as giving her foot a high five. A bad word came across my mind then, and I'll give you a hint, it starts with F.

The battle reached a fever pitch then, the other players that previously attempted to defeat the Floor Boss were inspired by our advance when watching us. Her new Alice was what shocked me the most, she was able to steal my Alice! Here, I thought I had the most kickass Alice.

I faced death too many times to count, too many times to care any longer. I walked with it, side by side as I fought for my strength, skills, and levels. I slayed thousands of enemies, survived hundreds of battles. Destroying every enemy for that feeling of triumph. Why did this seem so wide of the mark? As if hurting this girl was the last thing I wanted to do. Maybe just thing once I could put my ego's call on hold.

She charged at me with more authority. After she had stolen my Alice with her own I felt weaker but I was still capable of defeating her, but why wasn't I? She aimed a thriving flame towards me and I dodged it with effortlessness. I knew her every move as if I had taught it to her myself, why wasn't I using this to my advantage? Get ahold of yourself, Natsume. You're acting like a fucking girl, asking yourself stupid questions. Finish her already!

In one swift motion, I grabbed her wrist and put her into a headlock. She struggled to escape but my grip was firm. Perhaps I was possessed? Or maybe high? Drugs were obviously out of question. High on air, I guess. Whatever. The bottom line is, I let her go and said, "Tch, you win little girl. I'm done." I frowned, confused by my own self-made paradox.

Flabbergasted and frustrated. I'm guessing those were the two sensations flickering inside her. I could tell the crowd of players behind us were too. They complained in disenchantment as if watching a wrestling match and one of the competitors changed into a tutu and started dancing Swan Lake.

She flared her nose and glared at me. "Fine. But you know what this means right?" I sighed inwardly, already knowing her ensuing words.

"You're my slave for the rest of the day!"

* * *

Screwed up day isn't it? I was following this dimwitted girl around like a dog on a leash! Trailing behind her gaining numerous glances from passersby strollers. Discomfiture was over flooding me and I tilted my head up gazing at the dark sky. The lights surrounding the area fit in with the atmosphere of the town. The town was called Central Town, as I've heard. There were couples kissing on curbs sucking each other's faces off, people smiling and enjoying themselves, everything was…nice. I felt an eyebrow twitch. Gross, reality check- Or, virtual reality check, we are stuck in this world until god know when and these people are using there lazy butts and- It disgusts me to even think about it.

Suddenly, a soft humming was heard and I my feet stopped its motion immediately. I looked up at the brunette in front of me through my bangs only to find the idiot staring idly into space. Maybe my theory of being drunk was proven to be correct because, I think my heart skipped a beat. Tsk, here I am, doing my part while she's just daydreaming. What was the point of bringing me here? Total waste of time.

To emphasize my point, I made a small fireball in my hands and threw it in the direction of her before it was extinguished by her stupid nullification Alice. She turned around and grinned wildly at the emptiness of the threat.

She tilted her head one side innocently. Her bright grin was starting to get on my nerves. The most annoying, hyperactive, loud-mouth, optimistic, happy-go-lucky girl I've ever met. God forbid I meet another.

"Annoyed? Good. Now go up to that stand and buy me some howalon."

With a roll of my eyes, I walked up to the middle-aged NPC selling the howalon and handed him a bag full of rabbits. Damn, these things weren't cheap. I hated howalons. I hated it with a passion that never died and with a silence that was most probably severely unhealthy for my psychological health.

Firstly, I hated its color – pink. Pink is undoubtedly, one of the ugliest, girlish and stupidest colors of all the colors in the rainbow, and I loathed it.

Secondly, I hated how soft it was. Soft was not right for men. Men were supposed to eat hard things – because that was manly and not at all soft.

Thirdly, it was sweet. That was probably what disgusted I most, the sugary, melt in your mouth taste was for girls.

I never tried one of these, howalons, those reeking girl foods that everyone around loved to eat. Quite obviously, I was rather infuriated by the big hype about howalons when the brown haired, ugly, polka dotted-panty-wearing, loud, pigtail girl ate and marveled at its pink, soft, sweetness. Disgusting. The girl herself, was rather disgusting too, smiling for no apparent reason– disgusting.

Lost in my disgust for her I absent mindedly scowled. The girl took one fleeting look and me and grinned that agonizing and annoying grin.

"Want some?" she said. The good news, she wasn't grinning. Bad news, she was smirking. A smirk similar to the one I wear. Now she's making my signature smirk annoying for myself as well. Hey, but she kind of looked hot in it. I mentally smacked myself after that last thought.

I stood dumbfounded at the girl's offering of howalons, stretching towards me, daring me.

"Hey, you know, we've never told each other our names. I'm Mikan."

"I prefer to stay anonymous."

A brief look of protest came over her face and she gave out a whining, "No fair! I told you mine!"

I smirked regaining my old composure, "Hasn't your mother taught you not to tell you name to a stranger?"

That same look of protest and resentment appear before her face only to be followed by the expression-that-must-not-be-named that will soon start to give me nightmares.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to call you," she dramatically paused for effect.

"Pervert-kun."

Somebody chain me to a tree right now. That girl is become my reason to commit murder. I heard a beep come from my status updates and the icon was blinking excitedly. I touched the icon to find a message from that stupid guild again.

_Dear Player,_

_We are upset with the fact that you didn't attend our meeting. Fortunately, we believe in second chances, so a follow-up meeting will be held announcing our guild leaders. Please attend our meeting this time. _

_We hope to see you there,_

_The Guardians of the Real._

_Click Delete or Ok to accept._

I waved my finger over the delete icon and was about to click continue when an excruciating screech entered through my ears and made them bleed.

"No-way-no-way!"

"Would be ever so kind enough to save my ears a trip to the doctor?" (A/N: Credit to **RaspberriCloud** for that genius line)

She sheepishly smiled, "I just opened up my status updates seeing that you were doing it too and, aaaaahhhhh! I've just been declared the vice president for a guild!"

She jumped up and down in joy of the news she just received. I was curious to know what guild was stupid enough to declare this idiot as their leader. I peered through her shoulder, only to find that it was the same guild that had asked me to join them. Another reason as to why that guild was stupid.

"I went to the meeting that was held today and it was awesome! They seemed so mature and elite! I can't wait to be a member of their guild! Plus the drinks they had were to die for!"

The idiot continued to jump up and down with glee. I glanced back and forth from her smiling face to my own screen. Why is it so special to her? Mature and elite? Pssshhh. I removed my finger from the delete button. Perhaps I should go but just for amusement and to laugh at how stupid everything is. Not because of her. Tsk, she doesn't even have big boobs. I'm not experiencing that J word am I? What did they call it? Jealousy. I shudder at the thought of it. With one more look at the girl, I turned the Ok button.

* * *

**Another long chapter! DID YOU GUYS LIKE NATSUME IN THIS?! I feel terrible, abandoning my other story and focusing on this one. Oh well, so I hope you are all able to acknowledge how I'm mixing the two animes and writing this story. Remember during the festival thingy and game the Special Ability class created. Blah blah blah, Natsume made Mikan his slave and its just like that except switched around. And for those of you that watch SAO the Knights of The Blood Oath made Asuna their vice president, yup. The similarities are intentionally there. So keep reading and reviewing. **


	6. New Friends? Or Foes?

**Hey hey hey, I'm sorry about the spring hibernation I went into. Its been a while! As usual, I won't say much but a couple pointers.**

**1. Brutal fight between the two characters you'd least expect to fight. No deaths... yet. **

**2. More characters!**

**3. That meeting that they were supposed to go to isn't until the next chapter.**

**Dedication: PandaBear8799**

**impatient reader : Aw, I'm not mad or pressured. : ) That's okay. And- IIIIIIII WWWWWWWIIIIIIILLLLLLL UUUUUUPPPPPDDDDAAAAATTTTEEEEE AAAAAAAA LLLLLOOOOTTTT ! ****; p**

**PandaBear8799 : Yo! Brah! What's cookin' mah home skillet! *epic fail* Hehe, you my friend have asked the best question yet! The highlight review of this story. Hahaha! I nearly died laughing. Well, I hope you aren't disappointed but no. I am not a guy. I'm not really a tomboy either so I wonder what made you think I was one. I'm not offended, to be honest, I'm ecstatic! I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE THINKS I'M MANLY! I know I'm might have creeped you out by now but yeah. I'm the baby in the family and I have 3 older brothers so if my knowledge of video games was what lead you to think I was a guy, blame them. Yeah, I haven't really thought of creating OCs yet. I was just planning to incorporate just GA characters and find a place for everyone. Although I'm lacking on developing more characters into the story as you can see. Yup that's what I was aiming for. To stay far as possible from the original plot. Thanks for reading! ;3**

**Guest: You're AWESOME! Yesh yesh, I will.**

**Lover's Red Rose : I'm surprised you think so, I've been trying to make it different from the original and others have said that my mixture was perfect but that's okay. I'm currently thinking of ways as to how I could make it even more different. I took your review to thought and wrote this chapter that is very different from SAO. Keeping reading and I appreciate your review : ) Its helped a lot.**

**DEVIlishAngel00 : Okay, but since I answer everyone's review its only fair that I answer to your too : ) I was born in 1997 and you? Thanks a bunch! Yup and the romance is sparking between them : 3**

**nix : Well then you'll love him even more here! Thanks, they're getting a lot longer with each chapter I write. And my writing is getting a lot better to. You are so nice! I tried to add a bit more romance but I thinks there is only two fluffy scenes so its all good. Yeah Natsume is the easier character to write about, I can develop him a lot more than Mikan. Thank you and keep the advice coming! I appreciate it a lot. xD**

**Guest : I'm excited to write about them both! I will update with all my heart! Thank you and keep reading : )**

**Mi-Chan : ****Domo Arigato! Keep reading and thank you so much ^.^**

**blueabyss16 : Hahaha! It just seemed to me like something Natsume would say. Aw, thanks! I really love being humorous to someone. And you my friend, are just a super nice person : ) **

* * *

**Mikan**

* * *

_Dear Shriveled-up-leaf-san,_

_I writing to you because I'm upset and Ji-san says to always let out your anger by telling someone else your problems and lifting the weight off your shoulders._

I close my eyes and smile, picturing an image of Ji-san telling me that violence isn't your personal output for anger. It is communication, never violence.

_Of course I can't tell that perverted jerkface over there, so writing it down on a dead leaf is the next best thing._

_I'm sure you want to know why I'm upset. Well, you see..._

_Moments after I found out I was the vice president for the Guardians of the Real that jerk face decided to sneak up behind me and delete the congratulatory message I was reading! He's the meany I have to tag along with. Wait, why am I tagging along with him again? That's right, he's my slave. Wait no, He is tagging along with me. That means if he is mean to me I can punish him, right? I really-_

The leaf was snatched away from my hand and crumpled up in the palms of the person before me. "What the hell are you doing scribbling with a stick on a leaf?" My eyes travelled up to the raven haired figure hovering above me.

I opened my mouth to protest but then I glanced at my so called "materials" and sheepishly smiled. Okay, I admit, I looked like a freak and people were already starting to stare so I guess I should let it slide this time. _I'll finish after I get my hands on some actual paper and pencil. _I mentally reassured myself.

"Hey, Little girl. I want to go to the nearby town, I hear they fight with weapons instead of Alices there. Besides that guild meeting isn't until tomorrow afternoon." Pervert-kun looked glared down at me, I'm assuming that half the purpose of his glare was to motion for me to get off my butt.

If Ji-san were here he'd tell me that people were flawed and that I should be lenient with them. So I replied with a smile, "You don't have to ask permission. We can go." I pushed myself up stumbling to the opposite side of his face and meeting his eyes. "That isn't permission. That's demand," he snorted.

My eyebrows narrowed and my mouth formed a straight line. "You're not supposed to demand to me! You're my sl-"

You know... Dead, shriveled up leaves don't taste good... I should know, I just had one stuffed into my mouth.

We decided on walking to the town since it would be a waste of teleport crystals when we really needed them. I am proud to say that I have made a very important discovery! Men walk very fast! Like, super fast! I tripped on four pebbles while trying to keep up. He won't let me hold his hand, although I don't see what's wrong with doing that? Friends can hold hands, right? In short, I'm clutching onto the back edge of his shirt and trailing along behind him.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the cutest thing ever! It was truly something to die for! I clutched the Pervert-kun's hand and dragged him over to a small animal shelter not to far away while he was in the midst of saying, "What the-"

It was a small barn filled with cute animals in every corner. There was even a giant yellow bird! I crouched down to the little bunny that I saw from a mile away. Pervert-kun gritted his teeth and was practically dying from the fact that he was the only boy standing in a barn with cute, fluffy animals. He pulls his hand free from my clutches and shoves it into his pocket. My actions must have embarrassed him because I've never seen him so red before.

It was annoying for him to find himself in a crowd of girls who were focused on giving him 'anything-but-sexy' smiles. My train of thoughts was stopped by the greatest idea ever! A mental light bulb flickered over my head. Punishment never seemed... cuter.

"Pervert-kun! Isn't this bunny so adorable?!" I said a little too loud, purposely, of course. Therefore the barn filled with animals and girls all snapped their heads along with their attention towards us. Did I mention we were standing in the center of the barn?

"I know about your fetish for male bunnies. And buying this bunny would be perfect for feeding your homosexual bunny thirst!"

I practically screamed that last part out. He didn't like it and you could tell since it was my turn to be dragged.

Now out of the barn he held me in a fearsome gaze. "Look little girl," his eyes dead set on mine he paused.

"Its Natsume. Not..." He continued saying through gritted teeth.

I clamped my mouth with my sleeve, laughing so hard I started to feel a pang within my ribs. He went so far as to telling me his name! The bunny squirmed around in my arms. I must've carried him out of the barn with me. I scratched it behind the ears and grinned. _High five, Mikan._

We walked farther into the town and damn, it sure was buzzing with excitement. Apparently, a famous Alice user, used their Alice to make high-class weapons and is making a business out of them. That explains the throng of crazed trigger-happy people surrounding a store.

In the spur of a moment, a bullet shaped like a horse's hooves sprung out of nowhere and Pervert-kun pushed me to the side to avoid it hitting me. My heart rate picked up and that troublesome blush entered the landscape known as my cheeks. His eyes skirt mine and he scratches the back of his head. The silence seems to grow between us.

"And that is the demonstration of my latest invention, Baka Gun 2.0"

A monotone voice was heard and the owner of it was standing in the middle of the crowd, smirking while holding to what looked like the gun that had shot the bullet.

The crowd murmured and whispered things like, "Hotaru Imai is amazing" and "I wish I had her Alice." They formed a line, eagerly waiting to buy the girl's weapons. Her posture so rigid that it looks like someone has replaced her spine with a metal rod. The sight of her makes me feel like all the air in the room is heavier, bearing down on me.

The definition of cold and icy stood right there. Her purple eyes were glistening at the sight money. I swear I saw dollar signs in her eyes! She flicked her short, boy cut hair and had on a look that would intimidate the devil himself.

Her eyes fall on me and she gives me a patronizing look. Like the way people sometimes look at children when they act too adult. After what felt like decades, she turns the opposite way and continues to sell her weapons. My whole body tightens before I try to shake off the impact of the look she gave me.

I hear a distant voice yelling at me to turn around. I glance over my shoulder, seeing a body run towards me. I walked over to it out of curiosity only to trip over an uneven ledge in the sidewalk and would've fell flat on my face if he hadn't caught me.

_He_ is the young man that was approaching me. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows, and they are light blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color.

His hands grip my arms, but he releases me a moment after I stand upright again.

"Thank you," I say.

He smiles at me, "I believe that bunny is mine."

I look down at the creature that was cradled in my arms and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Oh! So this is yours then. I'm sorry."

A generous smile reappears onto his face, "That's fine. Uh, I'm Ruka."

He introduced himself with a hint of shyness in his tone. He extended a hand out for me to shake.

"Mikan!" I replied, clamping my hand onto his and showing off my signature heart winning smile.

I giggled after looking at the little bunny and the boy reunite. He looked cute when he held the bunny in the palm of his hands and while silently cooing to it.

"Ruka-pyon...," I giggled creating a nickname for the boy. He was red with embarrassment and let out a sheepish smile.

Its an embarrassing joke to him but its hard for me to fight off a smile. That is, until Natsume's eyes shift to our connected hands and all the humor drains from me. His expression sends a chill through me. Is he... jealous?

It wasn't long before I retrived my answer. Natsume walked up to us with a scowl playing on his mouth. He glared, burning a hole through me and then through Ruka-pyon.

Greeting each other was far from what they had done. Some say that girls have the ability to communicate without words, but guys?

Natsume's glare was enough for Ruka-pyon to sense displeasure. He quickly let go of my hand but returned the glare to Natsume. And here I thought Ruka-pyon wasn't the type to glare or even harm a fly.

Natsume formed a flame in the center of his palm and smirked at Ruka-pyon's understanding of what he wanted. An indicator up in the air signaled that a challenged was issued. _Oh no_, was the first thought that had crossed my mind. Its too late I can't stop the fight now.

"If your gonna start a fight. Fight fair." Ruka-pyon's glare transformed into a grin. Is there something I'm missing? What is up with this sudden 'guy telepathy'?

I felt my heartbeat everywhere, even through my toes. My breath hitched and my eyes were as wide as a deer in the headlights.

"You can proabably guess that my Alice isn't as powerful as your's. So-"

Ruka-pyon didn't even have to finish his sentence. In a spilt second Natsume aimed a punch towards him but Ruka-pyon darted it at the last minute.

Ruka-pyon put his hands up into balled fists. I see determination in his eyes that wasn't there before. Does he really think he can win? Oneshot to the head and Natsume will knock him out cold.

That is, if Natsume can actually hit Ruka-pyon. Natsume tries a punch and Ruka-pyon ducks, the back of his neck shining with sweat. He dodges another punch, slipping around Natsume and kicking him hard in the back. Natsume lurches forward and turns.

I wince, inching my eyes away from their fight. When I was younger, I read a book about grizzly bears. There was a picture of one standing on its hind legs with its paws outstretched, roaring. That's how Natsume looks now. He charges at Ruka-pyon, grabbing his arm so he can't slip away, and punches him hard in the jaw.

I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants. I snap to attention when Ruka-pyon kicks Natsume in the side. Natsume gasps and grits his teeth like he is about to growl through them.

Natsume smirks at Ruka-pyon and without warning dives, hands out stretched, at Ruka-pyon's midsection. He hits him hard, knocking him down and pinning him to the ground. Natsume punches, and Ruka-pyon moves his head out of the way, but Natsume just punches again, and again, until his fist hits Ruka-pyon's jaw, his nose, his mouth. I clenched my fist hard, I just needed something to squeeze. My fingernails biting into my palms, this is the first time I prayed for someone to fall unconscious. HP bars inched closer to the end, if it wasn't them who were fighting then I would've actually enjoyed watching this fight.

Ruka punches Natsume in the ear, knocking him off-balance, and wriggles free. He comes to his knees, holding his face with one hand. Pain didn't exist in this world but pride did. And a lot of it. Ruka-pyon kicks Natsume at his side sending him sprawling on his back. The sight of Natsume clutching his ribcage made me want to stand between him and Ruka-pyon. Of course this was a battle between them and I couldn't interfer with the rules. I clenched my eyes closed and heard a series of kicks, thumps and groans. I waited for it all to end.

I opened my eyes and it was all over, Natsume was propped on his elbows on the floor glaring. Anger overflowed his eyes. His HP bar was at the peak of turning red, which meant critical.

He had lost.

And from the looks of it,

**_I think that was his very first loss._**

* * *

"Would you please stop sulking."

He remained facing towards the window, holding a stringent glare, as if he was trying to burn a hole through the pristinely cleaned glass. He continued to murmur things like, "Stupid bunny-boy." I could've sworn I saw him briefly twitch with the word, "Sulking." That was the only word that could define him now.

Pride was sure important for this guy. A shatter of the barrier of pride that he's built can lead to something as critical as this. He's pretty much broke the record for staring at a cottage window with not a word spoken and the same standing position for the longest period of time. His knuckles were white from being in that balled up fist structure for that long.

Wisps of air was heard as I flipped through the newspapers that I found sitting on a desk, scanning my eyes over anything that seemed idiotically interesting. Even I scoff or a simple "tch" from him was enough to make the unsettling feeling stirring within me stop. I couldn't help but feel it was my fault that he is in this state right now.

"Hey did you know they started a newspaper publication in this game?" I said, in attempt to take his mind off of things. He hasn't utter a word yet but at least he turned away from the window. Keep trying, Mikan! I mentally chanted.

Back in the real world, I was brought up constantly told to cheer up people when they're in a pickle so you would know that the optimistic nature was in my blood.

"Look they're holding a fishing contest on Floor 4 tomorrow! Oh-oh! And- awww! A couple got married and adopted a baby NPC! I didn't know you could do that here?!"

He shrugged indifferently, "Tch. Insane."

I held my breath. Do my ears deceive me? I jumped to my feet and tackled him with a bear hug. I laugh, half relieved and half hysterical. My body shakes and I cover my face with my hands, "No way! You finally said something!"

He stiffened and lost his balance. With a thud we collided into the floor together. I was pressed on top of him while he held me in place by my waist with his eyes widen in consternation.

"You know, you are the toughest person to cheer up. Ever! Like, nobody else is a drama queen like you are when they are upset. Seriously!"

He stared at me and kept staring. I don't look away. He isn't a dog, but the same rules apply. Looking away is submissive. Looking straight into the eyes is a challenge. Heat rushes to my cheeks. What will happen when this tension breaks? I realized the position we were in and as if on cue, my stomach drops like I just swallowed a stone. As if a jolt of electricity phase through me I stumbled to my feet. Minutes of silence follow after that.

He sat up and sighed, "You're heavy." He said breaking the awkward silence.

...what? ...huh?

Oh hell no.

I grabbed the nearest throw pillow and shuffled it into his face. He grabbed my wrists and threw me to the floor. Laughter escaped my mouth as he tickled me to death, and then began our war for the last tickle/ throw pillow dominance.

"It's on."

* * *

**Hiya! Wow that was a long chapter. Hope you all enjoyed that fight between Natsume and Ruka. Yeah, its pretty much a 'friends-become-foes-and-then-friends-again' type thing so if you disliked the interaction between Hotaru and Mikan / Natsume and Ruka, don't worry it'll all be over soon. I'm trying to change things in the plot so it won't be exactly like both the animes. **

**PS: My birthday is in 3 weeks! You guys should review more to make me happy.**


	7. Worst of Both Worlds?

**Hi there! Sorry I haven't updated in a long, long, long time~ Thanks for the lovely birthday wishes : ) I had a great time. I'm 16! Yeah buddy! **

**~Aright so a few pointers, this chapter takes place 5 months after the last chapter. Why? Because Mikan and Natsume have done nothing but live together, break up, join different guilds and then ... yeah this chapter. I apologize if it isn't to your liking, but the first character death is coming up in the next chapter so beware.**

* * *

**HAAAAAAPPPPYYYY LLLLLAAAATTTTEEE BBBBIIIIRRRTTTHHHDDDAAAYYY TTTOOO:**

**DEVIlishAngel00**

**I shall sing you a song (shield your ears if you must):**

**Happy Birthday To Ya...**

**To Ya ,****To Ya, ****To Ya**

**Happy Birthday To Ya...**

**To Ya, ****To Ya, ****To Ya**

**Happy Birthday To Ya, Devi! **

**Happy Birthday To Ya!**

* * *

**Dedication : , because starfishes can be very peachy. **

* * *

**PandaBear8799 : no problem! I always try to dedicate a chapter to one of my readers and I choose the review that stood out the most so yeah! AHAHAHA, wipes away a tear from immense laughter, I wouldn't mind being a guy. I mean us women suffer a lot more! I shall take your advice, sure Tsubasa can be Egil. And I added a lot more characters in this chapter. Although they don't say or do much. Yesh, if I need OC's you will be the first person and only person I shall ask for assistance. Haha, you never fail to make the technical difficulties feel bad for being difficult- if that makes sense. xD**

**K-chan's Kisses : Ugh I'm getting sluggish on updating, but I will try my best and thank you so so much! : )**

**blueabyss16 : I HAVE A FEELING YOU'LL LOVE THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE THERE A LOT OF HUMOROUS PARTS THANKS TO KOKO! yesh, I finally brought in koko! ;P**

**Guest : I don't like it either, but hey, ya got's ta do wat ya got's ta do. Thanks for reading! And GA deserves some change. :)**

**Yeepiyaya : Thank you! Aww, I've never gotten such a high praise before. Well, I try to explain as much as possible and provide insight for those who don't watch SAO. I don't think they know each other but I'll MAKE them know each other. Soon. But they are really close friends in this chapter. Sure. In up coming chapters I will be sure to do bits of every character's past. LET IT RUN FREE I SAY LET IT RUN FREE~ Yesh it does brighten up my day! Thank you, returns hugs and kisses. ^.^**

**fralala-chan : Thank you! And I promise I will update more!**

**DEVIlishAngel00 : I appreciate that! Well I tried to convey their feelings as much as possible! Glad you liked it! Thank you : )**

**nix: Gaaaaah! I am so sorry, I didn't clarify that! Its Ruka's cottage. Well if it were to be Natsume's (or Ruka's since the circumstances are the same) Mikan would've commanded him to go there because he is still her slave. Again, my apologies. Feel free to keep asking question, I enjoy answering them : ) Well, nobody likes a cliché Ruka, sometime they do, but its time for a change :p Things are different in this chapter so I hope you'll still like, thank you so much!**

**Aira-Chama : I KNOW ITS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE, Hahaha I LOVE YOU TOO... no it 'that' way, of course... or is it?! (jk jk) ;P I have been burnt to crisps every single time a 'jealous-natsume' part is written in this story. *applies burn medicine* hahaha, I try to do the unexpected and wipe the readers off their feet, so I'm glad it working. Aww, thanks for making my day! : )**

** : Nahh my birthday was on the 29th of April. Thhhaaannnkk YYoouu! Awww stop making me blush, your too nice. That really means a lot getting so much praise : ) I admire you writing as well, you should update your story! I advice you to watch its really good, you won't regret! Yes of course, I'll take your advice and I'll be sure to go in depth will the characters' feelings. Thanks so much ^.^ I shall await your new chapters as well!**

* * *

**NATSUME HYUUGA**

* * *

I was running, no actually, I was walking at a pace faster than lightning. I clenched my fists and all I could think about was her. Please be there, please, I repeated under my breath. I crashed through the door that led into Mikan's room and to my displeasure, I found the place deserted. Among all the contents inside the room there lay a white piece of paper, neatly folded and placed on top of her nightstand. Its a matter or seconds before I fumble with the note in my hand attempting to undo its folds and feast my eyes upon what the writer- most likely Mikan- wrote.

Dear Natsume,

I know your probably going to be upset but I just thought it was right to let you know that I'm going to be leaving today. I will be joining a guild, a guild that fights on the front lines because I want to escape this world. I came to the realization that I don't like it here. I want my life back. So I'm leaving. I'm leaving you. I know you must have thought we could live happily in this virtual world, but I'm not happy. Goodbye, for being my virtual boyfriend.

**_If we make it back to the real world, I'll find you again and fall in love with you again._**

Your Polka Dots.

I ripped the note she had left me into shreds. I could feel my whole body burning, either rage or hurt, I don't know. My heavy gasps become wheezy coughs as I try to stop. I was baffled by what I had just read. I couldn't think straight, all I could think was why? I clenched my fists in so tight, it was as if my nails were biting my palms. Weaker than a newborn infant was how I describe myself. "I don't get it." I say to the utter darkness. Suddenly, I felt a hand clamp over my shoulder. A very sincere act, only one that a true friend could pull off. Ruka.

"Forgive me, but I read that note before you."

My eyes widened, not in shock of his actions but in shock of what he might have thought about the note. Obviously, Ruka still didn't get over Mikan. Ever since that day in town and our little brawl, he was never able to forget those feelings. Ever since she became mine.

"I don't blame her."

"Too many people have been living their fantasies here. Crimes, murders, love, marriage, all of it is possible here now. People have lost the real sight. Living here isn't paradise, its fake." He spit out his words like venom.

"Natsume, this needs to stop. We are trapped here and we need to escape. Are you with me?"

He extended out his hand as if making a deal. From the start I had always been unconfident about my place in both worlds. I liked this world, despite everyone else's complaints, but was it right to keep the players hostage here?

I had grown up with a life where I have been born at the top. The crème de la crème. Hard to believe? A life of sophisticated clothing, fine cuisine, extravagant luxuries. Even now, as I mention it, you are probably envious of this kind of lifestyle that you may never have. A perfect delusion you indulge now and then. Everything comes easy, there are no limitations, no hesitations. But that is all it is. A fantasy. Something to strive for, an impossible goal and fascination. That is all it is. In reality it's not quite so perfect. Even my own mother and father scorn my nature, that to strive for excellence when there is none left to be gained. Is it any surprise then, when I left this world for another? To forsake my old life and begin anew? No, I don't think it's that god damn big of a deal.

No.

It'd be wrong of me to make such a selfish decision. Escaping reality is an act of cowardice, letting go of your dreams is being brave. Coming to this world to cry about my disadvantages in the real world is stupid. Dreaming is stupid, period. I was stupid. So even if this will become another one of my stupid decisions, it won't hurt to make another.

I clamped my hand over Ruka's extended one and engaged myself into a promise that I'd have to give my life in order to keep.

* * *

I scrolled over the appearance tab in my settings and tapped the Clothing tab. In seconds my old clothes exploded into diamond pixels and I was clad in all black with a leather jacket, shirt, jeans and belt. The chances are that I along with many others were all going to die today so mind as well wear black, funeral appropriate right?

"You're doing the right thing."

Those assuring words echoed through my ears as soon as they had escaped Ruka's mouth. His hand rested on my shoulder with an unusual look of sympathy I'd never thought I'd see on his face. It felt like just yesterday Mikan and I spent the night at Ruka's cottage and bombarded each other with pillows. Only, that was what happened five months ago. I failed miserably to retrain from getting caught up in those moments, caught up in her smile.

Mikan and I had walked separate paths since then. She accepted her place as the vice president of The Guardians of the Real while I made my pact with Ruka and fought against their guild, defending their victims.

"She's our enemy, Natsume."

I knew that very well. I had known since the day she picked a fight with me and captivated me with those big brown eyes. Even with that appearance of an angel, Mikan Sakura had always been my enemy.

"Attention, everyone. We will now discuss our game plan for our battle against the notorious guild, The guardians of the Real," said Ruka.

"THEY RATCHET!" screamed a grinning boy with dirty blond hair standing a table. Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the definition of stupid, Koko. Laughter ensued at his remark. I looked at him raising an eyebrow given that my expression read 'what-the-hell-you're-using-stupid-words-at-a-time -like-this?!'

Well, he did have a point. The Guardians of the Real, was what they had called themselves. Guardians, my ass. Try fucked up Alice stealers instead.

"Foul-mouth alert!"

Shut up Koko. And stay out of my thoughts. I mentally glared daggers at him.

"No can do, I'm- okayokaynatsumedon'tkillme!"

I extinguished the flame that I had momentarily used and a gave a nod to Ruka signaling him to continue his before battle speech. Koko was one of the many players I had met after I had made the pact with Ruka. Koko had the Mind Reading Alice and I had met him after burning a section of his hair when he revealed my dream about - ahem, you don't need to know.

"The Guardians of the Real is not just a guild that battles in the front lines, their true intentions are to steal Alices, murder gamers and control AAO and not escape it. We will not be bystanders to this issue, our mission is to annihilate them and carry out the original goal of this game. To conquer all 100 Floors and achieve our freedom!

The army of players cheered with the end of Ruka's speech. As Ruka stepped down from the stage the cheers died down and we all proceeded to say our goodbyes before our departure.

Ruka and Koko pulled up a chair at the table where I sat along with a couple other gamers I was pretty close with. There was Kistu who was the beholder of the Levitation Alice and also Koko's partner in crime. Youichi, my kouhai that takes after me, with the Spirit Controlling Alice. The infamous Hotaru Imai with the Invention Alice, she hates that stupid Guardian guild as much as I do. Yuu, he's not much of a fighter but his Illusion Alice comes benefits us every time.

"Nice speech Ruka! I heard you say some very challenging words! Annihilate, really? Way to go all Star Wars on us." Koko said going at his usual antics.

"Funny you should mention that. Ratchet, really?

I was expecting something in a language both of us could understand."

"What! It's what you call someone that's

who is either 1. a whore 2. dirty/nasty 3. ghetto as HELL 4. being annoying 5. busted."

We all laughed and shrugged it off seeing that it might be our last night like this. The moment was nice, until Koko had to ruin it by opening his amazing singer voice that he doesn't have,

"I WEAR YOUR GRANDAD'S CLOTHES! I LOOK IN-CRED-A-BLE! I'M IN THIS BIG ASS COAT! FROM THAT THRIFT SHOP DOWN THE - smack!"

I will idolize you Hotaru from now on for that bitch slap on Koko and for the additional picture of the red mark that he now has on his cheek.

* * *

To say that I was ready would be an understatement. I was beyond ready. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I had no clue of what was to come. Would I leave this day regretting my decisions? I wasn't afraid of death, I was afraid of bestowing it on someone else. With Ruka's signal, we all reached in for our teleport crystals and set them off. In a flash, I was in a room with guardians dressed in red and white suffocating capes and cloaks. How do they breathe in those things?

Our plan was to ambush them so that they wouldn't know what hit them. Some how our plans had to alter since they were aware of the fact that we were coming.

They were ready and to my horror, their leader was none other than my ex-girlfriend. God, Natsume, way to go. Your POV is starting to sound like a Spanish soap opera. All we needed now was for Koko to go, "Dun-dun-dun!"

"Surprised? We thought we'd welcome you." She exclaimed in voice that I guessed was her attempt of being badass.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden change of the atmosphere. The tom foolery before battle had ended, this was the real deal. Intense glares we passed from both parties, you could thaw a block of ice with these fiery looks of "I-will-kick-your-ass."

In the spur of a moment, the glaring was no more and it was time for our actions to speak_ louder_ words and fight. Battle cries were heard accompanying the frequent, "Hi-yah!" and "Umph." So far, nobody had exploded into tiny pixel diamonds shreds.

I toss a ball of fire established from the heat in my hands at an enemy soldier, who's gotten in too close for comfort, but she is expecting it and dives onto the floor before my fire-ball can meet its mark. However he isn't so swift at aiming from the floor so all his attacks miss me by a long shot. I'm able to hit him in the calf and end his existence in this world. In both worlds, sadly.

The same routine continues and before we know it we have the upper hand as the enemies are out numbered. "Enough!" A voice is heard through the dark corners of the room. The voice sends a shiver down my spine at how its tone is so familiar. A gruesome tone it is. I glance to my partners in crime, Hotaru gives me a nod inflicting the idea of this guy being the leader or the entire guild. While Ruka is covered in a bead of sweat, makes sense, he fights hand-to-hand combat.

"I shall use my Alice so that this battle can seem, real. I shall inflict pain into this battle," he says with a daunting expression. He looks awfully familiar, dark robe, the color of crimson, reminds me of blood, blood... My thoughts travel back to the very first day of the game but they are interrupted by his next remark.

"Let's makes this a bit more exciting shall we?" Oh great, what's this guy got up his sleeves...

_Pain? Impossible, I thought._ Only to stand corrected after a wave of pain travels through me and the entire crowd of people. I groan in agonizing affliction, this feeling has grown foreign to my body after living without it for almost a year. I clench my head in the palms of my head, unable to bear the torment of this feeling.

The man erupts into a menacing laughter at our discomfort. With a snap of his fingers the pain ends, groans of relief bounces off the walls of the room. In the blink of an eye the man disappears leaving us to bear with the pain. He won' even stick around to aid his guild?

"We have to keep fighting," Ruka yells and thus the very first bloodbath in AAO begins. A symphony of cries from pain rings around room. Blood covered the floor in an instant, its striking color splattered on the walls of the Guardians of the Real's headquarters, while the glass panes of the windows were cloudy from the thick liquid. Bodies were seemingly frozen on the ground. I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that they wouldn't be exploding into crystals and disintegrating anymore. We've lost a great number of our group and so did they.

From the corners of my eyes I saw a head of chocolately brown curls and proceeded to target my final victim. I walked towards her and with every step I took my heart became a bit heavier. She inched away from me, her chest moved up and down slowly, matching the slow pace of her heart beat. Tears began to overflow in her eyes and before I knew it tears clouded my vision, blurring it and falling down onto my feet.

My whole body numb from the wounds, so piercing I couldn't even recognize the screams and cries echoing throughout the room.

My team lay amongst the numerous puddles of blood, turning the white marble floor into a sea of red.

The fire burning within my hands are the possibly the most powerful they've ever been. High raging flames, immense amount of heat, one blow and the victim won't even get a chance to feel the pain, they'll be dead with the contact of it.

So many thoughts race through my mind and without being giving them much attention I take steps toward her. My eyes locked on her brown ones filled with hurt and sadness. The love I see in them makes me cringe. It won't matter, I'll die too, I think. Accepting that we can never have a life together.

I raise my hands, about to aim for the target. All my action are slow, like the scenes in dramatic movies, because of the disbelief of the situation I'm in.

She does the unexpected, which is ironically expected of her, she smiles at me. A gesture reminding me of our past memories. My heart just wants to stop beat right now and shrivel up like a raisin.

"Go ahead, Natsume. Kill me. You can take my life, for you already have heart. Its your choice whether you choose to stop it."

Just think, ten months ago I was eager to escape my reality and trust the promise of adventure and glory that this game had enforced. I assumed that I was just playing a game. A game. But this was no game. It was a life threatening situation.

I fell in love, made friends, and enjoyed my time here. I did more that I would've achieved in my real life. A world where I wasn't at the top. A life without sophisticated clothing, fine cuisine, extravagant luxuries. But every dream comes to an end. You wake up from your slumber and meet the shining sun peering through your window and the ring of your alarm clock.

For it is my time to wake up,

only I won't be meeting the sun and hearing my alarm clock,

**because I will die.**

I close my eyes and imagine heat overflowing my body. And within seconds,

_I am burning._

_Mikan is crying._

_Ruka is screaming._

_Koko's smile has disappeared permanently._

_Hotaru is baffled._

_And the entire room has grown silent._

_I, Natsume Hyuuga, have just ended my life._

_**In both worlds**._

* * *

**Don't kill me for killing him! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! I was in a rush to finish this so its probably not the best. Thanks for reading and until next time. REVIEW! Care to guess who's gonna die? No dip, its Natsume... or is it? I won't say, so guess. **


End file.
